


Introducing Someone

by Spikedluv



Series: The Someone Series [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn meets up with Connor in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows 'Needing Someone'. Takes place 3 years in the future. Angel is Spike’s sire. Joss should never have screwed with that. ** indicate emphasis.
> 
> Thanks to Karen, for getting me started on D/C ‘shippiness and for being a great bud! And to Amanda, as always, my beta and grasshopper extra ordinaire.
> 
> Written: May 22, 2003
> 
> (Not re-edited for posting here.)

“Spike?” Dawn cried his name again, as she let go of Connor’s hand and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. “Spike!” She threw herself into his arms, and he pulled her tight against him and whirled her around.

“Niblet,” he spoke softly into her neck, his voice hoarse with tears that clogged his throat.

“Missed you, Spike.” She hugged him hard.

“Missed you too, Bit.”

Angel sensed his childe’s arrival, and he and Cordy both heard Dawn’s squeal of joyous surprise, and both were now standing beside Connor watching the reunion.

Spike put Dawn down, but kept one hand on her arm, as if he was afraid she’d disappear if he let go of her. “Poof,” he greeted his sire with a smirk.

“Spike,” Angel replied patiently. “What are you doing here? Nothing wrong in Sunnydale is there?” he asked, suddenly worried.

“No, no!” Spike waved a hand at his sire and turned to reassure Dawn, whose heart rate had sped up when Angel voiced his concern. “Nothing’s wrong. In fact, big sis is here with me. We all came to visit.”

“Visit?” Angel asked in horror. “Who’s ‘we all’?”

“Me, the Slayer, the witch, and the moron,” Spike recited, as he pulled Dawn into another hug. “Wanted to come see how Bit was getting along.”

“You came to see me?” Dawn asked in happy surprise.

“‘Course! You didn’t think we came to see these wankers, did you?” Spike tilted his head, indicating his tosser of a sire and his family.

“Hey!” Cordy complained.

“Cheerleader.” Spike curled his lips at her.

“So where is everyone else?” Angel asked, looking pointedly behind Spike.

“Parking,” Spike said.

“Parking?” Angel echoed. “You do remember about the parking garage, right?” he asked, vividly remembering a certain encounter with his childe in said parking garage.

“‘Course I remember, ponce!” Spike frowned. He wasn’t stupid, bloody sire. “It was blocked. And no spots on the street, so the Slayer dropped me off at the door and went to park the car.”

“Buffy drove?” Dawn muttered.

Spike, wanting to annoy Angel, turned his attention on Connor. “So, this is baby brother, eh? All growed up.” Spike took a step towards Connor, and then froze. “You bleedin’ sod!” he roared, and jumped at the young man, taking him down to the hard marble floor.

“Spike!” Dawn and Angel yelled at the same time. It took all three of them to pull a seething Spike off of Connor, who he’d been choking. They landed in a pile, Spike buried beneath Angel, Cordy, and Dawn.

“Spike! What were you doing?” Dawn yelled at him.

“He touched you!” Spike yelled, as he continued to struggle. The scent of Dawn wafting off of Connor had hit him like a brick wall.

“You big...dummie!” Dawn yelled at him, and then stood up and went over to Connor who was still sitting on the floor, holding his throat and trying to breathe. “You okay?” she asked, as she knelt before him.

“You weren’t kidding,” he said, his eyes big as he looked at the still-straining vampire who wanted to kill him. Dawn wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“Spike,” Angel’s deep voice filled the room. “Stop. I’m going to let you up, now, but you will not touch Connor, do you understand me?”

“Yeah, you hurt my son and I will turn you into dust before you can say ‘cheerleader’,” Cordy warned, as she rose to her feet.

“Cordy, you’re not helping,” Angel said. “Come on.” He turned his attention back to Spike, as he pulled them both to their feet.

Dawn and Connor both stood, and Spike just looked at her, like a wounded animal. “Bit?”

“We, uh, met last weekend, and we’re sort of...seeing each other,” Dawn said. “I...I didn’t want Buffy to know. I thought she’d make a big scene because Connor is Angel’s son, and be all with the ‘you’re too young’ and ‘you’ve got to finish school’ stuff, and I just wanted to...be with him.” She looked at Spike with tears in her eyes. “Don’t be mad at Connor.”

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. “I just...worry about you,” he admitted.

“I know.” Dawn smiled through the tears.

“And that pillock’s not nearly good enough for you!” he said. Dawn looked at him, hurt. “No one is,” he added softly, and Dawn smiled.

“I love you, Spike.” She walked up to him and fell into his arms again.

“Love you too, Bit.”

Just then the door opened, and Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked in.

“Buffy!” Dawn cried, and pulled out of Spike’s arms to run over to her sister. Spike stood unmoving, blue eyes flecked with amber boring into Connor. Connor stared back at him, his hands at his sides, the bruises around his neck already fading.

“Dawnie!” Buffy dropped the bag she was carrying, grabbed her sister, and twirled her around.

“God, you guys are gonna make me dizzy you keep swinging me around!” Dawn laughed as she hugged her sister. When Buffy finally let go of her, she hugged Willow and Xander.

“What are you doing here?” Willow asked. “We thought we’d be able to surprise you!”

“Oh, you did,” Dawn said with a smile.

“Yeah, what *are* you doing here?” Buffy asked.

“Oh, well, I, uh, helped with research last night, and then spent the night,” she explained. It wasn’t a lie. Exactly.

“What’s going on with them?” Buffy asked, indicating Spike and Connor, who were still facing off.

“Oh, them!” Dawn laughed. “They’re just getting reacquainted. You know how family can be!”

Buffy just looked at her.

“Not our family, of course. Th-th-their family. Breakfast anyone?”

“Uh huh,” Buffy said, unconvinced.

Willow and Xander walked over to Spike and stood on either side of him. “What are you looking at?” Xander asked, tilting his head and staring at Connor along with Spike.

“Baby brother,” Spike growled.

“He’s not so little anymore,” Xander commented. “Cordy, Angel,” he greeted their hosts who stood off to the side, warily watching Spike.

“Xander,” they both greeted him distractedly.

“I think you’re making the natives restless,” Xander stage-whispered to Spike. “Maybe you’d better quit looking at their little sprog like he’s your next meal.”

Spike looked over at Xander, and then at his sire. He rolled his eyes and turned away from them, directly into Willow’s path. She stood looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh, don’t you look at me like that, witch,” he said snarkily.

“Like what?” Willow asked.

“Like you just stepped in something smelly,” he replied angrily, and pushed past her. Willow just shook her head, and turned to Angel and Cordy.

“Hi, guys,” she said.

“Hey, Willow,” Cordy replied.

“Willow,” Angel said, his eyes on Spike as the blond vampire stalked around the lobby.

“Hey, Angel, Cordy.” Buffy walked over to them, her arm over Dawn’s shoulder. “Surprise!” She smiled and shrugged.

“Hi, Buffy,” Angel said.

“Buffy,” Cordy said, glancing at Angel.

“Uh, we were just making breakfast. You guys hungry?” Angel asked.

“Yeah!” Xander said.

“You’re always hungry!” Cordy teased.

“Your point?” Xander asked with a smile.

“Hey, Spike,” Buffy called to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, glancing at Dawn.

The lobby door opened and Faith and Wesley entered. “Hey, Angel, we got the doughnuts...” Faith broke off when she realized that the AI gang had been joined by the Sunnydale gang. “Hey, B!” She laughed. “You here to visit the in-laws?”

Silence filled the room, until Buffy said, “What?”

***

“Oops,” Faith said, looking apologetically at Dawn, and then Connor.

Buffy followed Faith’s look, and turned back to Dawn. “Would you like to explain this?” she asked, way too calmly.

“Uh...no?” Dawn replied.

“Try,” Buffy responded.

Dawn swallowed hard. “Well, okay,” she said slowly. “ConnorandIareseeingeachother.”

“What?” Buffy exploded. She was the expert on Willow-babble, Dawn-speak was nothing compared to that.

Fred and Gunn raced into the lobby, and then stopped short at the tableau before them. “Oh!” Fred squeaked. “We thought we’d be late for breakfast.”

“Nope,” Faith said, as she leaned back against Wesley. “In fact, you’re just in time for the show.”

Dawn backed away from Buffy until she ran into Connor, whose hands came up to rest on her shoulders.

“We’re seeing each other,” he said firmly.

Buffy just stared at them, her mouth opening and closing. She snapped her mouth shut with an audible ‘clack’. “You do realize that he is Angel’s son,” she spoke slowly.

“Of course I realize he is Angel’s son!” Dawn replied angrily. “Do I look stupid? Don’t answer that!” she added at Buffy’s look.

“This is...complicated,” Buffy said.

“No, it’s simple. Connor and I are seeing each other, and it has nothing to do with you or Angel. Now, who’s hungry?”

“Me!” Xander raised his hand eagerly.

“Me too,” Faith added, as she stormed through the crowded lobby with the box of doughnuts. “Thank God that’s over. Drama queen,” she muttered, as she headed for the kitchen.

“You got jelly in there?” Xander asked.

Wesley, Fred, and Gunn followed Faith across the lobby. Cordy grabbed Angel’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. “You have to do the cooking,” she reminded him.

Buffy stood frozen in place, staring at the floor.

“Buffy?” Willow called her name softly.

Buffy lifted her head and looked at Spike. “You knew,” she said.

“Yeah,” Spike reluctantly admitted. “Smelled her all over him.”

“Oh, God!” Buffy cried. “They’re having sex?”

Willow looked over Buffy’s head at Spike, and shrugged her shoulders. Spike rolled his eyes.

“I could use a mug of blood,” he said.

“I’m kinda hungry. That bacon smells good,” Willow said. “Buffy?”

“That’s it, Red,” Spike teased. “Be a good little Jewish Wicca and have some bacon.”

“Shut up, Spike.” Willow turned and flounced towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon and coffee, and the sounds of laughter, drawing her.

“Come on, Slayer,” Spike said, turning to follow Willow.

“They’re having sex?” Buffy once again asked the empty room.

***

After breakfast was over, Dawn offered to give Buffy a tour of the campus. “Now that I know where everything is,” she finished with a strained smile.

“Hey, that would be great!” Willow broke the silence. “I’m sure we’d all love a tour, huh guys? Well, except for Spike, ‘cause it’s daylight and all. But Xander, huh?”

“Uh, maybe I should stay and keep Spike company,” Xander suggested.

“Woo bloody hoo,” Spike muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, junior,” Xander hissed.

“Buffy?” Dawn asked.

“Sure.” Buffy tried to smile. “Sounds like fun.”

“Connor, you, uh, wanna go, too?” Dawn asked.

Connor looked at Buffy. “Maybe I should stay here. You girls go, have a, a, girl’s day,” he finished lamely.

“Yeah!” Cordy agreed. “I’ve never seen the campus. I’d love a tour. Connor can stay here with the guys.”

Connor looked at Spike. “Or maybe I’ll go see if Barry wants to go out with us tonight,” he said, and looked at Dawn. “If you still want to, I mean.”

“Oh.” Dawn remembered their half-made plans to go out to Caritas2 that evening. “Well, yeah, sure. We can all go, right? It’ll be fun.”

“Go where?” Buffy asked.

“To this great club...”

“You go clubbing?” Buffy reproved. “You’re supposed to be studying!”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Don’t start with me, Bronze queen,” she said. “It’s just this little place that Angel and Cordy own...partly.”

“You own a club?” Buffy asked them.

“Yeah. Long story.” Angel winced.

“I’ll tell you all about it during our tour,” Cordy offered. Angel groaned.

“It’s great. So we’ll all go tonight, okay?” Dawn asked.

“We’d love to stay and watch the fireworks,” Faith said, as she stood from her seat on Wesley’s lap, “but we have plans. Call us if you get a vision.” She pulled Wesley to his feet. “See you tonight, D,” she said with a wink.

“Bye, Faith!” Dawn waved. A chorus of goodbyes followed Faith and Wesley from the room. Dawn turned her gaze on Fred.

“Y’all want me to go, too?” she asked in her Texas drawl.

“Of course, if you’re interested,” Dawn said.

“I’d love to!” she jumped out of her chair. “Uh, Charles, is that okay with you? You didn’t have plans or anything, right?”

“Sure, honey,” he said. “I’ll just stay here for a while. Maybe get some sparring in, if Angel’s in the mood.”

“So in the mood,” Angel muttered.

“Great!” Dawn smiled. “And you can all meet my roommate.”

“I thought you hated your roommate?” Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Xander all asked at the same time.

Dawn blushed. “Well.” She shrugged. “She’s okay, I guess.” She looked around the room. “Before we leave, I just need to talk to Willow.” Dawn swallowed hard. She looked at Willow and then over at Connor. “Can we...?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Connor nodded.

“Angel, why don’t we show everyone where they’re staying before we leave? That way they can take their bags and stuff upstairs and freshen up before we leave,” Cordy suggested.

“Good idea,” Angel agreed, and they quietly discussed which rooms should be given to whom. Angel considered putting Spike on another floor so he wouldn’t be near Connor’s rooms.

“Willow?” Dawn said, as she stood.

“Coming,” Willow said, pushing her chair back, standing, and squeezingd around the table.

“Watch it, witch,” Spike grumbled when she hit his head, mussing his hair. He lifted one hand and ran it over his head, trying to smooth it back down.

“Shut up, Spike.” Willow dug her fingers into Spike’s hair and mussed it up even more.

“Hey!” he growled, and lunged at her as much as he could in the crowed kitchen.

“Ahh!” Willow squealed, and raced from the room after Dawn.

“You’re gonna pay for that later, Red!” he yelled after her. He sat back down and looked at the faces around the table all staring at him. “What?” he growled.

***

Willow followed Dawn through the lobby and up the staircase. “Where are we...whoa!” she said when Dawn pushed the door to Connor’s rooms open. “What’s this?”

“Connor’s rooms,” Dawn admitted with a blush. “I...slept here.”

“I figured.” Willow smiled at her. “Nice set up. Spike would love this.” Willow admired the entertainment center. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, well, uh, us, I suppose,” Dawn replied.

“You and me, us?” Willow asked.

“No! Me and Connor, us,” Dawn clarified. “Here, sit.” She lowered herself onto the couch and indicated that Willow should do the same. “I ran into him last Friday, when I went looking for Angel and Cordy. He wasn’t like I remembered. I thought he was really cute.” Dawn smiled at the memory. “But then I thought he was with this girl, and, well, anyway, we ended up leaving separately. And then there was this vampire, and I had it all under control, and he comes out of nowhere!” Dawn yelled. “Thinking he has to protect *me*! Can you believe that?”

Willow shook her head ‘no’ and tried not to smile at Dawn’s obvious disbelief.

“Anyway, I went after the vampire, and he insisted on tagging along. Then he insisted on walking me back to the dorm. And *then* we came upon some more vamps trying to snack on a couple in the park. And we dusted them,” Dawn’s voice drifted off.

“And then?” Willow nudged.

“Oh,” Dawn blushed, “well, then we, sort of, yelled at each other, and, uh, made out, with, uh, well... And then he brought me here, and I spent the night with him. And had to face Angel and Cordy the next morning. And if you don’t think that was tough...well, you’d be wrong. And I had to meet Faith and Wesley and Fred and Gunn.” She pouted. “And they all knew. But they were pretty cool about it, I guess. And then we spent the day together, and he took me out to dinner, and, oh! He bought me roses. Wanna see?”

Dawn stood up and took Willow’s hand and dragged her into the bedroom where her roses were still on the bedside table. “A dozen,” she added unnecessarily. “And we went dancing, too. And the next day we had breakfast with the whole family again, and we trained a little bit. And we’ve met for lunch or dinner every day during the week, if we could get our schedules together. And last night...we had our first fight and I went demon hunting with them!” she spoke really fast. “Please don’t tell Buffy or Spike,” Dawn pleaded.

Willow just stared at her. “About the fight?” she asked.

“No!” Dawn said, and then smiled when Willow grinned at her.

“I won’t say anything, but someone else might spill the beans unless you tell ‘em first. You know, sorta like the whole ‘in-law’ thing,” Willow reminded her.

“Oh, yeah.” Dawn looked like she might get sick.

“So, is that what you wanted to tell me?” Willow asked. “‘Cause you should really tell Buffy some of that, too.”

“Oh, no! I mean, I will. No, I wanted something different from you, just wanted you to have the whole background so you didn’t yell at me.”

“Yell at you? About what?” Willow asked.

“Well, see, we use condoms, uh...” The empty foil wrapper on the floor caught her eye and she bent over and picked it up. “See?” She blushed and closed her fist around it. “Anyway, we do...except for the first time. I mean, we had one out and everything, we just...kinda got carried away and didn’t use it.” She looked like she wanted to cry.

“Connor tried to tell me not to worry, but I did. I do. I took one of those home pregnancy tests, but I’m not sure when you can tell. It came out negative, but I’m still worried. At least, until I get my period. Can you...look?” she asked.

“You want me to check and see if you’re pregnant?” Willow asked.

Dawn swallowed hard. “Yes.”

Willow blinked. “Well, all right.” She reached out and placed her hands on Dawn’s belly. She closed her eyes and relaxed, concentrated on the life around her, letting it flow through her. There was no sign of an additional life from Dawn.

“You seem...”

“What’s wrong?” Spike asked from the open doorway.

Both girls jumped. “Geez, Spike!” Willow hissed. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Dawn was too surprised and scared to say anything.

“What’s wrong with Dawn?” He ignored Willow’s outburst.

“Nothing,” Willow said.

“Why were you touching her like that?” Spike continued doggedly.

“She’s had a stomach ache, I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t her appendix,” Willow replied.

“Is it?” Spike asked worriedly.

“No, Spike! Geez, chill out!” Dawn said.

“What have you got there?” Spike asked.

“Huh?” Dawn unfolded her fingers, and quickly closed them again. “Oh, ah, nothing!” She shoved the foil into the front pocket of her jeans. “Hey, we should probably get going, huh?” Dawn suggested. “I’ll just go, uh, freshen up.” She indicated the bathroom off of Connor’s bedroom.

“Okay, Dawnie,” Willow said. “I’ll wait for you in the other room. Come on Spike.” Willow grabbed his arm and pulled him after her.

“Is she really alright?” Spike asked.

“Yes, she’s fine.” Willow sighed. She hated lying; especially to Spike.

“Were you really checking her appendix?” Spike asked sneakily.

“Huh?” Willow asked, distractedly.

“Her appendix,” Spike repeated.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Willow nodded.

“You lying to me, witch?” Spike took a menacing step towards her.

“W-would I do that, Spike?” she asked, instinctively taking a step back.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Oh, well...if I am, it’s not my truth to tell. But Dawn is honestly fine, Spike,” Willow said, not wanting him to worry. She knew how much he cared for Dawn.

“Want me to show you where you’re sleeping tonight?” he growled.

Willow swallowed hard. “I, um, have to go with Dawn and Buffy...”

“I’ll make it fast,” Spike promised. “You owe me. You’re leaving me here all alone with Xander and Peaches.”

“That’s not, uh, that’s not my fault.” Willow was breathing hard. Spike smirked, and darted in, catching her up in his arms, pulling her close and kissing her. When he finished, Willow’s breaths were ragged and harsh.

“Please?” he whispered, his hands roaming over her back and bum.

“Well,” Willow wavered. Spike sucked on her neck. “Dawn!” Willow yelled to the other girl. “I, um, I’m just gonna go and, uh, change my socks. I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?”

“All right!” Dawn yelled back.

“Socks?” Spike teased as he picked Willow up and carried her out of the room.

“Shut up,” she said, pouting prettily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It was the only thing I could think of. Now, where’s our room?” she asked.

“Other end of the hotel.” Spike smirked. “I think the poof wanted me as far away from his baby boy as he could get me. That’s good, though. Now we don’t have to worry about them hearing you scream all night.”

“Spike!” Willow slapped his arm and giggled. “Can’t you walk any faster?”

End


End file.
